Yoriko Senju
'Yoriko Senju '(依子千住, Senju Yoriko ''(nee '''Katakura '(片倉, Katakura), was a Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Senju Clan and former heiress to Kumogakure's Katakura Clan as well as a direct descendant of Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki Clan who lived during the Warring States. Background Born during the Warring States as the youngest child of seven to Miyako Uzumaki and Takahashi Katakura - Yoriko grew during a time where bloodshed was expected and even encouraged. During her young life, Yoriko had nearly become an example of human causality and had nearly lost her own when she was five years old. During this time, an intruder had somehow managed to worm their way through seals that protected the settlement. The incident had costed the Katakura their heiress presumptive - Ayako - who was Yoriko's older sister. Now with a vacant heir position, the Katakura were desperate for one of the children of the main family to succeed as the patriarch and matriarch. However, the Katakura were known for their brutal ways of selecting an heir and it was up to the head to decide which of their children would fight each other and they had to make sure said children were skilled enough to survive the process. The position remained vacant for nearly three years and during this time, Yoriko and her surviving siblings were given private tutors and were trained harshly by their respected teachers. Yoriko's own teacher had pushed her ridiculously and it was discovered during her training that she possessed Boil Release, an elemental kekkei genkai that was passed down throughout her maternal ancestors. This caused a problem for the succession crisis, as it was an old clan tradition that if a potential heir possessed a bloodline than that child would automatically take the place of heir. As tradition dictated, Takahashi, albeit grudgingly, instated Yoriko as the heiress and she gained the title of 'Princess', to signify her new status within the clan. Due to this new change in status, Yoriko's older brother - Katashi - had become envious about his sister and had decided to challenge his younger sister to a fight that with the winner coming out as the victor and earning the title of heir. It was decided that due to the conflict of not having an heir and due to the threat of a fight between siblings, that they would postpone choosing an heir for an undecided about a time. This period of three years, Yoriko had lost two of her siblings - Kouki and Takahiro - in brief skirmishes with the Uchiha and Senju. Due to the intense training she had received since she could walk, Yoriko was deployed onto the battlefield for the first at the tender age of eight and witnessed her first bloodbath which left her traumatized and during the time she spent with the Senju - she had gained an unhealthy fear of blood and attempted to stay away from wounded warriors. Regardless of her new phobia, her parents forced her back to the battlefield where she became infamous for her use of the Boil Release. Despite her age, Yoriko was later classified as an S-Rank combatant and deemed to be one of the most dangerous shinobi to have ever originated from the Katakura. In the increasing turmoil that seemed to plague the warring clans, many had begun to seek political alliances with some of the more stronger clans - with the Katakura having agreed to marry their oldest surviving daughter - Suki - being engaged to Hashirama Senju, but this was denied by Butsuma Senju as Hashirama was already engaged to Mito Uzumaki, daughter to Ashina Uzumaki. Instead Suki was proclaimed as the fiancee of Tobirama Senju, despite him being nearly four years younger. Only three months following the engagement, Suki, aged fifteen, died from an deliberating illness. Due to the loss of his fiancee, Tobirama had agreed to marry the only surviving girl and most powerful member of the main family - Yoriko, who was two years younger then himself. Content with the proposal, the Senju and Katakura had become close allies and frequently fought alongside each other against the Uchiha. Category:DRAFT